The present invention relates to golf swing training devices.
Golf swings are one of the simplest yet most complex athletic movements in sports. Golfers spend hours practicing their swings, trying to refine them to perfection, so that golf shots can be accurately repeated. Fundamentally, good golf swings include a coordinated leg/body/arm/wrist rotation and movement, including weight transfer, timed to provide a controlled speed and power transfer to a golf club head. There are several difficulties in trying to optimize a golf swing. One problem is that golfers (new and experienced) can't get real-time feedback on the timing of their leg/body/arm/wrist rotation and movement. Another problem is that novice (and experienced) golfers don't have a feel for when the leg and body turn should occur during a golf swing. Still another problem is that it is amazingly difficult to both perform a golf swing and also pay attention to what is being done wrong.